


Past And Paintings

by RedXD



Category: DanPlan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, New Friends To Be Acquired, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Animator Jay and Sociopath Jay's POVs from New Friends To Be Acquired Chapter 19





	Past And Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> @Shattered_Stardust and @FireRing9 on Wattpad asked for a oneshot of both Jay's POVs on the recent chapter so here we are! 
> 
> This:  
\---  
\---  
\---
> 
> means its a swap between the two  
First POV is Sociopath Jay  
Second is Animator Jay
> 
> Usually chapters of New Friends To Be Acquired is done by @Ice_cold_kills and I, but this oneshot was written by just me so hope it's still okay ^^

Jay sits down as instructed. He’s unsure as to why Stephen needs to tell them all something so bad. In fact, he seems rather nervous, which is already out of the ordinary for him.

Once Dad and Mom have taken a seat as well, Stephen takes a deep breath and glances to the side.

“So, well, I- I’m just going to come out and say it: I’m Bisexual. It’s not a phase and I’m not confused, I like guys and girls, and I’m sure about it,” He glances up.

Dad and Mom are silent.

_Bi? Huh, not really that surprised, but I’m glad he told us._

Stephen seems to only be more worried as silence continues.

“So..?”

Dad growls, fists curling, “You’re gay?”

_Oh fuck… This isn’t going to go well, is it?_

Jay watches as Stephen gulps, obviously already regretting saying anything. He wants to say something, to try and convince his parents to rethink their judgement, but his mouth doesn’t open.

“Bi actually.”

Mom starts to tear up, she looks so confused and worried, as if she should be worried about Stephen being gay and not about his wellbeing with how Dad’s starting to look.

“Stephen, dear, did you start hanging with atheists? What has made you fall from god? Do you need someone to pray for you, oh baby boy, I can pray. We can solve this, it’ll be okay.”

_I can’t believe- C’mon Jay, you’ve defeated more villains in video games then this, c’mon._

Stephen scrunches up his face, frowning tightly, “Mom… it isn’t changeable. I told you I was born this way, just stop it.”

Standing up in a flash, Dad’s face grows dark, his eyes almost glowing a small shade of red. The red is filled with disgust and disapproval.

“Do not speak to your mother like that. She is concerned. You seem to have fallen to idiocy.”

The other raises an eyebrow, obviously becoming frustrated, “So I’m an idiot for being myself? Great to know.”

A slap.

He gets slapped.

_You’ve got to- There’s no reason to fucking slap him!_

“Get out. Don’t fucking act this way in my household,” He threatens.

_I need to- NO- Fucking get up Jay!_

“Dad, you do realize that he told you guys because he wants to be honest with you? Isn’t that a stronger policy in the bible more than the non-existent presidence of gay being wrong?”

Crossing his arms, he narrows his eyes at his parental figure.

Dad raises his voice loudly, “Honest or not, he has fallen to the devil. Satan isn’t allowed in this household.”

“I’m not satan. I should be allowed to love who I love-” Stephen gets interrupted.

“I just can’t believe my baby boy believes in gayonism!” Mom sobs.

_Seriously…? Gayonism? Mom, I thought you went to college, you can’t just make up words-_

Stepping closer, he tries to use everything he can to convince them, “Guys, shouldn’t you be more loving and faithful to your son?”

“Not when our son is believing in satan and this fake gay shit!” Dad yells.

Right as he yells, Jay realizes the bad result. He remembers who’s sleeping upstairs.

_No- Fuck fuck fuck we can’t involve Jo-_

A familiar voice sends a fearful chill down his spine, “Mom..? Why is everyone yelling..?”

_Shit shit shit, I need to protect Jo and Stephen, C’mon Jay put your murderer face on._

“What’s going on?”

Turning around, he smiles, “Jo, go back to bed, we’ll be quieter, okay?”

_Please please go to bed Jo._

Jo nods, but frowns, “I would, but I can’t sleep, I’m too nervous.. What if no one likes me tomorrow?”

Jay smiles brighter, using every ounce of energy into keeping calm, “It’ll be fine, I promise fourth grade will be great.”

“Okay.. why is mom crying?”

_Because she’s a terrible human being._

“Your brother seems to be blindsighted.” Dad side eyes the door.

_Why won’t you just fucking give your son more priority then something that’s not even actually in your religion._

“I’m not bli-”

“Yes you are!”

Looking on at them in confusion, “How is Stephsteph blind? I thought he could see fine?”

Mom holds her face, “He isn’t blind- He’s g-g-gay!”

_AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT-_

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing? My friend read the dictionary, he said it means happy.. Isn’t that a good thing?”

_Holy shit, I forgot that’s the definition._

Dad sternly demands, “Jo, what friend said this?”

“Liam..” Jo’s eyebrows arch, his face paling.

“You will stop hanging with this ‘Liam’ from now on. You are not allowed to be badly influenced.” 

Jo eyes widen, his mouth twitching, “But Liam is my best f-”

“Do you hear me?”

“Yes Papa,” He looks down.

Jay opens his mouth the speak to Jo, but Stephen beats him to the chase.

“Jo, Liam is your best friend. Don’t listen to Dad ‘cause I’m sure he’s a great kid.”

“Get out. Now. I want you out. Do not tell _my_ kids what to do you faggot,” Father speaks in a cold, angry tone.

_Shit no- Shit Jay fucking DO SOMETHING!_

“Dad, shouldn’t we be discussing this away from Jo?!” Jay intercepts, stepping in front of his purple-haired brother.

Dad’s tone gets more annoyed, “No, he needs to learn that believing in gay is wrong.”

_What do I have to say to get them to understand?!_

He runs a hand through his hair, staring at them with a look of disbelief, “Stephen is your son! Stop talking about things being wrong, when you don’t even have any actual evidence or reason for it to be considered-”

Pain rises through his face, heat and a stinging feeling cloud his cheek. He stares at his father’s hand, realizing that he was just slapped. In his entire 18 years of life, he’s never been slapped. Not once. Sure there have been arguments, but not once, has dad had the nerve to slap them.

Tonight, he’s slapped two of his children and not looked the least bit guilty.

_He really is a fucking terrible father._

“If you are going to defend those who have fallen to satanism, then you can get out of my household too,” He yells.

Jay steps back, incredulity running through his brain. He wants to snap out of it, to do something, to help his brother. However, all he seems to be able to manage is silence.

He gulps, hearing Jo’s voice slightly in his daze.

“Dad, please don’t hurt bubba!”

His daze is so clouded, he doesn’t understand. What happened to his parents? Didn’t they used to be good? Didn’t they ever believe in the phrase ‘Thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself?’

“Leave them out of this. This is about me.”

“It is. And you will leave my house right now, you demon.”

He glances over, watching as Jo comes closer.

_Jay, open your mouth.. Why can’t I tell Jo to stay away.. Why can’t I tell this ‘father’ off?_

“No! He’s my brothe-”

Before the shove, the hit, before it comes, he sees it. He knows it’s about to happen, as if he watches his father move in slow motion. He wants to stop it, but his limbs are frozen in place.

Jo stumbles back, holding his face in shock. He trembles in fear.

Stephen is pulled by their father to the door and shoved out.

“Never come back here you demon!”

As the door slams shut, Jay fills with regret.

_Why didn’t I do more?_

Mom stands up and picks up Jo, carrying him back to bed.

Father walks up to Jay, “We do not speak of this again. I want you to take all of that faggot’s things and bring them into Good Will tomorrow, got it?”

Jay looks at the floor, “Yes sir.”

“Good.”

_I’m sorry Stephen._

\---

\---

\---

Jay watches as Hosuh sits down at the table.

“You scared for presentations?”

The other nods, shaking, “Ye-Yeap! I- Oh gosh, my painting is so embarrassing…”

_Well that’s what happens when you paint your crush._

“Why cause’ its a painting of your boyfrienddd~~?” He jokes.

Hosuh goes red, “Shut uppppp!”

“Either way, that’s why I volunteered to go first, it’s easier that way.”

“Yeah,” He shrugs. “I guess I just feel too nervous to go first.”

They both silence down as the bell rings. Ivu takes her seat at their table, and class begins. The presentations go smoothly for a while, until it gets to Hosuh’s presentation.

A whisper catches Jay’s attention, “Hey can I watch Hosuh present?”

He glances over and sees Stephen.

_Oh this is bound to be good._

“Sure thing.”

Stephen nods and squats behind the table.

The farther into Hosuh’s presentation, the more red Stephen’s face grows. It’s slightly amusing, watching him stare in utter awe at Hosuh and the painting. His mouth hangs open, eyes still wide.

_What oblivious idiots.._

Hosuh wraps up his presentation and Stephen snaps out of his daze. He then immediately has a look of panic as he sees Hosuh heading back to this table.

_Lol, this is going to be hilarious, bet._

When he nears the table, Jay gives a thumbs up, “Good job dude!”

Before Hosuh has the chance to thank him, his eyes are widening at the sight of Stephen.

“STEPHEN?!”

Said boy glances around awkwardly before waving his hand innocently. “Um... Hi?”

Hosuh blubbers in embarrassment, “What are you doing here?!”

“I wanted to see the painting you were talking about…”

_Uhuh. Guess that worked out differently than you thought? Goddamn, I wish I had popcorn._

The pair both grow more and more into flustered tomatoes.

“I didn’t want you to see it, ‘cause it _is _you!” He covers his face with his hands, shrinking down in his seat.

Jay just watches in amusement.

“I think it’s cute.”

There’s a pause. “Yo-You like it?”

_Of course he does, it’s himself._

Stephen scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, it’s amazing.”

“Okay, I guess I’m okay with you seeing it..”

_What idiots. _


End file.
